I love you
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Chris and Darren are in love, and are waiting in the hospital for their baby girl, when Chris relives, the night that they became more than friends. This is a one shot, and CrissColfer.


It was a September night, and Chris and Darren were sitting in a hospital room with their surrogate, who was struggling her way through labour, but was okay for the moment, as she was heavily medicated. Darren had dozed off on his chair, and Chris was reading a magazine, when he drifted off.

_It was New Year's Eve and the entire cast had been invited to a party. They had wrapped up the entire show earlier that year and Chris hadn't seen many of them in a few months now – he was writing and finding time was so difficult. It was closing into midnight in LA and Chris had disappeared from the people inside, and was sitting on the back veranda._

_"Chris," Darren opened the door. "What are you doing out here? The countdown is almost on."_

_"I'm fine out here," Chris said quietly, as Darren came out and sat next to him. "Go back in."_

_"Nah," Darren smiled. "I am fine out here. Do you have a kiss at midnight?"_

_"Sure," Chris said sarcastically. "I am with them right now."_

_"Doesn't matter," Darren put his arm around the taller man. "It's just a silly kiss."_

_Chris just rolled his eyes as someone called out ten seconds._

_"Ten," Darren laughed as Chris raised an eyebrow. "Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five."_

_Darren lost count as he looked into the twenty five year olds eyes. They heard everyone scream out 3-2-1 and then the two men sunk into a kiss._

_"Happy New Year." Chris said as they came out of the kiss._

_"Happy New Year." Darren responded._

_"There you are!" Lea came out and wished the both of them a happy new year. "Come in guys. You missed it."_

_Everyone started leaving just over an hour later and Darren realised that his ride to the party had left._

_"I'll take you home," Chris said grabbing his keys. "It's no big deal, and I am taking Amber and Kevin back to their places anyway. Designated Driver."_

_"Thanks." Darren said._

_They got to the front of Darren's apartment building and Chris helped the man to his sofa. Chris was about to leave and Darren reached for his arm._

_"No," He whined. "Don't go."_

_"I have to get home," Chris grabbed his arm. "And you need to sleep off the beer."_

_"Stay here." Darren said, giving the now twenty five year old his puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine." Chris said as he decided to help Darren out of his clothes._

_Chris had managed to get the man into a shower and when Darren came out, Chris was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the shorter man's naked body._

_"You like what you see?" Darren laughed._

_"Seriously," Chris raised an eyebrow. "You are an idiot."_

_"Full time idiot." Darren smiled, as both men started laughing._

_Neither man could explain what happened next, but when Chris woke up very early in the morning, in a tangled mess of sheets, alarm bells started ringing. He knew he shouldn't have done that with Darren, a man who is not only straight, well, presumably straight. The twenty five year old got out of the bed, and threw on his clothes as quickly as he could. He had one last shoe and then sighed._

_"Come back." Darren smiled._

_"You are straight," Chris grabbed his coat. "I should have just gone home."_

_"But-" Was all the shorter man managed._

_"See you around Darren." Chris responded._

_"No," Darren rubbed his eyes and stood meters away from the taller man. "Fuck what everyone else has to say. I have never been for 'labels.' I fall in love with whoever I fall in love with."_

_"In love?" Chris swallowed._

_"Yes," Darren confessed. "For over a year now. You are the sweetest, funniest, sexiest man I know and I want to be with you. Not seeing you every day for the last six months has been the worst for me."_

_Chris didn't know what to say, no one had ever said that to the twenty five year old before. He just wrapped his arms around him, and they fell onto the bed again._

"Chris!" Darren snapped the taller man out of his daze. They had been sitting in a hospital room for over eleven hours now, waiting for their surrogate, Tania, to give birth to their baby boy. "She is ready. You ready to be a dad?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chris said, grabbing the shorter man's hand.

Just over an hour later, a small girl was wrapped up and placed in Kurt's arms. Both men were terrified for what the future held, but they knew that they had each other to get through the next eighteen years, and that was more important than anything else.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Chris, Darren, Lea, Amber, Jenna or anyone else I may have mentioned here.**

**A/N: So, this is a one shot that **_Khrystaline_ **mentioned, and I hope that you guys all like it, and I would love to hear your feedback.**


End file.
